


Winter Escape

by learashi



Series: Sakumoto Random Festive Fluffy Drabble Fest [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex on a rug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun stirred as something tickled the tip of his nose. When he went to brush the annoyance away, he realized that he couldn't move his hands down to his face. In fact, they were tied together over his head with something soft.





	Winter Escape

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone. Thank you to everyone who read/commented on my fics this year. Please enjoy my final offering for 2017. I look forward to posting more nonsense in 2018. *hugs and cookies for all*

“Do we really have three whole nights to ourselves?” Jun still couldn't quite believe they would finally be undisturbed.

“They owed it to you after making you redo your photoshoot on your day off, and work while you were sick,” Sho reassured Jun as he hefted their bags into his arms and led the way up the path to the tiny cottage.

Jun’s eyes widened as he walked into the single roomed structure; it was like a grown up version of a child's dolls house. On the far side of the room was an open hearth which contained a neatly stacked pile of kindling, just waiting for a match to be struck. A small, but comfortable looking bed was pushed against one wall and there was a kitchenette with coffee machine and a bar fridge on the opposite side.

“Is there a bathroom somewhere?” Jun liked the rustic feel of the cabin, but peeing outside was taking ‘rustic’ one step too far.

After dumping their bags (two were Jun’s, and the smallest one was his) on the floor beside the bed, Sho gestured towards the door that led off from the kitchen. “There's a full bathroom in there, including a spa bath.”

Jun immediately unraveled his scarf and tossed it onto the bed before he grabbed the smallest one of his bags and headed to the bathroom, pausing to kiss Sho hard enough to steal away his breath, “Thank you for this. I'm feeling more relaxed already.”

❅❅❅

“It's so peaceful here, and so beautiful,” Jun sighed happily, clutching Sho’s hand tightly as they crunched over the fresh, crisp, snow.

To Sho, the most beautiful thing in sight was the relaxed grin on Jun’s face, and the red blush on Jun’s cheeks, produced by the bracing fresh air.

Tugging Jun closer by the dangling ends of his hand-knitted scarf, Sho snatched a quick kiss, safe in the knowledge that due to the isolation of their location, nobody would be able to see them sharing such an intimate moment.

“I could eat you all up,” Sho said in a voice made husky with need.

“Oh, could you now? We will see about that later, won't we.” Jun teasingly nipped Sho’s earlobe before pulling away from his embrace, determined to climb to the top of the hill behind the cabin and take in the view over the forest.

❅❅❅

“Dinner was wonderful. Thank you.” Sho mopped up the last morsels with a chunk of warm, crusty bread.

“I just reheated some clam chowder,” Jun replied, smiling the shy smile that had won Sho’s heart so many years ago. “There's not much more I can do in such a tiny space.”

“Why don't you relax while I clear up the plates?” Sho offered, gathering up the used dishes. “The fire is burning nicely and that rug looks comfortable.”

Jun nodded drowsily and carried his wine glass over to the fluffy sheepskin rug. He was feeling pleasantly relaxed and the hiking expedition had tired him out.

Sho was pleased to see that Jun was embracing the spirit of this short break; for once not worrying about work. He picked up Jun’s discarded scarf and speculatively ran the soft yarn through his fingers as he smiled down at Jun’s prone form.

❅❅❅

Jun stirred as something tickled the tip of his nose. When he went to brush the annoyance away, he realized that he couldn't move his hands down to his face. In fact, they were tied together over his head with something soft.

“Sho? What have you done?” Jun tugged his hands, but they were apparently tied to the leg of the heavy coffee table which stood at the end of the rug. Excitement snaked through his body as he remembered Sho’s earlier teasing words.

“Just putting your scarf to good use. You might not want to struggle too much, if you don't want to stretch it.” Sho smirked, dropping the fringed end which he'd been using to tickle Jun’s nose.

Jun pretended to be angry, but they both knew exactly how much he loved to be dominated by Sho in this way. The scarf was only loosely tied and he was more than capable of freeing himself, but it was much more interesting to allow Sho the freedom to do as he wished.

❅❅❅

Undoing one button of Jun’s shirt at a time, Sho lightly caressed his boyfriend's warm skin as he worked his way down to Jun’s waist. Jun squirmed impatiently, earning himself a sharp tweak of his nipple.

“Patience,” Sho admonished. “I want you to just relax and allow me to make you feel good.”

Jun’s breath hitched as Sho accompanied his words with a nip to Jun’s pec and ran his tongue over the firm muscle . “Please..Sho…”

“Oh, I am definitely going to please you…”

❅❅❅

Sho hummed around the tip of Jun’s cock, holding Jun’s hips in place, lest he thrust too deeply into his mouth. It wouldn't do for Jun to come too soon.

Jun clenched his fists tight enough to make his nails dig into his palms. Sho had been teasing him for so long that the fire in the hearth had dwindled to glowing embers, as he brought him repeatedly the edge of orgasm before backing off until he calmed.

Beads of sweat trickled down Jun’s chest and his toes curled in response to the exquisite pleasure as Sho’s tongue continued lapping at his length. Sho’s eyes were dark with lust, but also filled with love and tenderness.

Tugging at the scarf binding his wrists, Jun longed to run his hands through Sho’s hair. It was longer than it had been in years and just asking to be stroked. But the feeling of surrendering control, and letting go of all responsibility called even more strongly.

Desperately wanting Sho inside of him but knowing that he would have to wait, Jun concentrated instead on the sensation of Sho’s plump lips working their way over him in the way that he liked best.

As the heat began to pool deep down in Jun’s stomach, Sho sped up his movements, savoring the bitter taste of Jun’s pre-come. Sensing Jun’s frustration, Sho slid one hand up over Jun’s belly and chest, while gripping the base of Jun’s straining cock with the other.

Jun whimpered as Sho’s fingers found his mouth, fingers slipping easily past his parted lips and over his teeth. Jun eagerly sucked on Sho’s questing fingers, mimicking Sho’s actions, drool trickling unheeded down his chin.

Sensing that Jun had reached his limit, Sho pulled away from the head of Jun’s cock, pumping him hard and fast. His motions were made easier by the clear fluid that was now flowing freely over his fingers. “Come for me Jun, it's okay if you do.”

Tossing his head back and tightly scrunching his eyes shut, Jun bit down on Sho’s fingers, grinding them lightly between his teeth as he tried to hold on for just a little longer.

But Sho was relentless, working Jun’s cock and scraping his thumbnail lightly along the slit. Jun tensed and cried out, coating Sho’s hand and his own belly, as his come finally released in a series of short spurts which made his body shudder violently before collapsing in a relaxed heap on the soft rug.

❅❅❅

Jun practically purred as he arched his back before stretching each of his limbs in turn.

“If you keep that up, I will be forced to ravage you again,” Sho groaned, exhausted after three rounds with Jun, which had left him aching and sleep deprived.

“Oh, really?” Jun replied with a grin. “I'll take you up on that, but maybe not until tomorrow. We still have two more nights before we go home.”

For a brief moment Sho wondered if he would live that long, or if Jun would sex him to death by day two. The trip had already done its work though; Jun was tired from their lovemaking but healthier and happier looking than he’d been all winter.

“Tomorrow night then. You know that we still haven't tried that position that Shoman and Junman were attempting that time…”

Instead of protesting, as Sho had anticipated, Jun instead picked up the scarf and ran it through his fingers. The look that Jun gave him made Sho’s bones turn to liquid.  
  
The next two nights might prove to be very interesting indeed.


End file.
